


Love Like Me

by Katy_kat (Katy_kat93)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Steven Universe, Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Selfcest, Steven and Pink are 18, Stevencest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy_kat93/pseuds/Katy_kat
Summary: Steven and Pink watch a movie. Pink gets an idea that leads somewhere  neither expected but both enjoyA first kiss, fluffy, smutty self love fic
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 195





	Love Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> I want to reiterate that STEVEN IS AN ADULT in this fic. 4 year time skip between CYM and this fic.

After White separated them they were unable to fuse back due to Steven’s human body being so weak. Pink decided that he would rather stay with Steven on Earth despite the other Diamonds’ demands that he stay and take back his throne. 

Today the two of them are home alone, the other Gems out fighting another corrupted gem somewhere. They’re sitting on Steven’s bed watching a movie. Steven isn’t really paying attention until he hears Pink’s quiet voice ask “what is this strange ritual?”  
Steven glances at the TV and says “oh… that’s called kissing. My dad says when you love someo-“ but he’s interrupted by Pink tugging him in by his shirt and pressing their lips together in an attempt to mimic the couple on screen. 

“W-why did you do that?” Steven asks, pulling away and blushing. Pink just stares at him for a moment before claiming “well I love you and you said it’s what people do when they love someone.”  
Steven looks at him startled before he says “uhh no, not like us, I meant like… when you feel warm and happy and always want to be close to them.”  
“You make me feel all those things. You’re the only one who makes me feel anything.” Pink states, still staring into Steven’s eyes. “Don’t you feel it too?”  
Steven stops before he realizes that yes, he does feel it too. He just thought it was his body wishing to refuse and go back to how it was before. But no, Steven does feel love for Pink. Romantic love. He loves the way Pink questions everything he does, always eager to learn. He loves the way Pink hugs him and holds his hand when he’s scared. He loves the way Pink wipes away his tears when he gets upset that he can’t be out helping the Gems anymore. 

Steven can’t stop thinking now about how Pink’s lips felt against his. Even though it wasn’t a real kiss, he still wants to feel it again. He looks into Pink’s eyes, magenta with diamond shaped pupils, that stare back at him just as intensely as ever. He wraps his arms around Pink’s neck before whispering “why don’t I show you how humans do this?” and presses their lips together once more only this time he swipes his tongue over Pink’s lips and bites his lip gently before pulling away. Pink is eager for more of this intoxicating feeling and grabs Steven back before pushing him to lay down on the bed with Pink sitting on top of him. Steven gasps and feels a rush of heat run through his body at Pink’s forcefulness. They kiss again, but this time Pink’s hands run up Steven’s hips and down his legs before doing something that makes Steven moan softly.

“What was that? Did I hurt you?” Pink asked, pulling his hands away quickly. “No! No you didn’t hurt me it… felt good.” Pink smiles at that, he always wants to make Steven feel good. He runs a hand back over his thigh like he had done previously and watches Steven’s face until he sees his eyes close and his mouth open with a gasp at the feeling of a hand, Pink’s hand, rubbing over the sensitive outline of his length. Steven bucks his hips up to try and get more friction where he desperately needs it. Pink is fascinated by the sounds falling from his mouth, the low moans and whispers of his name. “I need more, please Pink.” Steven says in a begging tone. “Okay,” he says, “what do you need?”

Steven unbuttons his jeans and tugs on them, finally getting them down enough to let his hard cock out. He grabs Pink’s hand to bring it back down. “Touch me.” Steven says, hissing when he feels a warm hand wrapping around him loosely. He grips Pink’s hand to tighten it before thrusting his hips up again. Pink watches, letting Steven do what he wants, feeling an unfamiliar warmth running through his body as he does. Suddenly Steven is tensing up and coming undone beneath him. Pink doesn’t know what just happened but his hand is wet and Steven is panting, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead, a look of bliss on his face. 

Steven moves to grab a cloth to clean himself and Pink and then grabs Pink to lay him down on the bed and cuddle up behind him. “I love you too.” Steven says before falling asleep. Pink just lays there with a smile on his face and lets Steven rest, content to be held all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
